ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Simulacrum
Simulacrum is a secret boss in Ittle Dew 2. Description Upon first entering the player walks into a room with a pulsating core before all their Secret Shards fly from their inventory and surround it, creating Simulacrum. She was a slender feminine frame made from wood and robot parts. She has sharp claws that extend during a specific point during her fight. About Simulacrum was created by Itan Carver to test out The Island in Ittle Dew 2. Fascinated she proceeded to clear the island's challenges again and again, forcing Passel (Itan's Brother) to reset them. Eventually she began to leave notes in the island's dungeon, taking down facts she's come across or realized as she strove to make her playthroughs faster and more efficient, later crowning herself "Queen of Adventure." When Passel realized she was making her own dungeons hidden from him he decided to seal her away, disassembling her parts in the form of Secret Shards and attempts to stash them all away. Once reactivated she reveals her plans to wipe the island and its inhabitants out, planning to create a superior adventure created after her own image. Once defeated she concedes defeat and hands the title of Queen to Ittle. Passel then poofs in, demanding an explanation. Sim then explains she was creating these dungeons not out of spite but out of adoration of their creation. After their reunion Simulacrum rewards Ittle with Pile of Loot. Strategy Simulacrum has attacks that may be a reference to Ittle's own weaponry upgraded several times, most likely due to her repeated runs across the Island * Initially she wields a weapon similar to the Fire Sword. She swings three times, hops back then swings twice. She then saunters towards you, opening her up momentarily for attacks before hopping forward, detonating the area with a medium-sized blast radius, then hops back again and repeats the attack cycle. It is more efficient to dodge through the slash animations to land in a shot. Otherwise you can try to keep out of distance and use your force wand to fire pot shots when she hops. * Her second attack represents the Force Wand. She spews these projectiles around her at first. The player can weave through them, put up an ice block as a barrier or attempt to deflect them back with their own force wand. She then dashes back to fire up 4 piercing lasers in a row. She homes in on you slowly, so you can circle around her with each dash and hopefully get a few hits. She then jumps back and repeats the same attack cycle again. * Her 3rd attack represents the Dynamite. She hops 4 times, each hop having her place some dynamite that explodes after about a second from being placed. She then tries to dash in on the player, giving a good window to either place some dynamite yourself or get a couple swings in before a circle of fire closes in and creates an even bigger explosion. She then hops back and repeat these 2 cycles * Her 4th attack is a beefed up Ice Ring. She spews icicles like the projectiles from before all around her. Again you can weave through them, use the ice block to create a barrier or destroy them with the force wand. They can't be deflected. She then hops forward, creating an icy explosion like with the dynamite and the skids back just to hop forward with this attack 2 more times before repeating this attack cycle. One her HP reaches down to about a third she cancels her attack and warps into the center of the room and screams, extending her claws. She then begins her second phase * She teleports closely behind the player and begins to swipe at them. She dashes once, skids back, then dashes towards you again 2 more times. * She then skids back and prepares a machine-gun like attack, shooting several pellets at you. This is a bit tougher to dodge, you must begin circling her right away and dodge roll in close for a swing or 2. * She then charges an attack, this leaves her open for about 2 seconds for attacks before she fires straight at the direction she is facing. Be sure to dodge roll to safety near the end * Almost immediately after firing the charged attack she teleports and aims a tri-spray. Try to stay on your toes and be ready to dodge again shortly afterwards. She will teleport and attempt to fire the tri-spray once more before teleporting, appearing behind you ready to dash attack again and start this whole attack cycle once again. Appearances Trivia * Her voice synthesis was provided by Cyber Jenny. (?) * Several out of placed rooms in dungeons that with "Note to Self" are revealed to have been left behind by Simulacrum. * The only resident that hints to her existence is Jenny Mermaid who appears when the player acquires one of the 4 forbidden keys needed to reach her. Voice Samples Backflip A file:VocSimulacrum_Backflip_A-sharedassets12.assets-160.ogg Backflip B file:VocSimulacrum_Backflip_B-sharedassets12.assets-165.ogg Backflip C file:VocSimulacrum_Backflip_C-sharedassets12.assets-151.ogg Defeat file:VocSimulacrum_Defeat-sharedassets62.assets-79.ogg Laughing in Evil file:VocSimulacrum_Evillaugh_A-sharedassets12.assets-149.ogg Laughing in Evil B file:VocSimulacrum_Evillaugh_B-sharedassets12.assets-145.ogg Laughing in Evil 3 file:VocSimulacrum_Evillaugh_C-sharedassets12.assets-162.ogg Grr file:VocSimulacrum_Growl-sharedassets62.assets-85.ogg Jump Attack A file:VocSimulacrum_Jumpattack_A-sharedassets12.assets-146.ogg Jump Attack B file:VocSimulacrum_Jumpattack_B-sharedassets12.assets-163.ogg Jump Attack C file:VocSimulacrum_Jumpattack_C-sharedassets12.assets-159.ogg Laugh file:VocSimulacrum_Laugh-sharedassets62.assets-67.ogg Screaming in frustration file:VocSimulacrum_Scream-sharedassets62.assets-72.ogg Teleport A file:VocSimulacrum_Teleport_A-sharedassets12.assets-153.ogg Teleport B file:VocSimulacrum_Teleport_B-sharedassets12.assets-150.ogg Teleport C file:VocSimulacrum_Teleport_C-sharedassets12.assets-158.ogg Gallery 111.png Broken pride.gif Pic_23-resources.assets-153.png secretDungeonPainting-sharedassets52.assets-18.png Category:Ittle Dew 2 Character